weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mitch Dumbsey World
"This place is horrible!"-'Mitch Dumbsey, Jr.' "My dream is finally complete!"-'Mitchell Dumbsey' Dumbsey World Company a theme park and entertainment industry in the United States of America and is a multibillion-dollar company that tried to take over half of the movie, television, sports, and other companies. The Dumbsey Company is notorious for taking out too many loans to pay off its $50 billion worth of debts. History Mitch Dumbsey World opened up in 1955 in Los Angeles, California and became a major tourist attraction. Over the years it accumulated more than a billion dollars of revenue from its guests and by 1966 it became a multibillion-dollar corporation. In 1978 the park was closed for a month because of health and safety concerns with the venues and rides after the health inspector found black mold and huff on a lot of rides and other attractions. Then in 1982, a series of new attractions were added to the park like the Uranium Dumps and Sovietland which stirred a little controversy with the public because of the tensions between the real Soviet Union in the United States. Mitch Dumbsey was arrested on the property for disorderly conduct and also lewd behavior and was sentenced to a year in prison. However, he posted bail the next day threatening to sue the Los Angeles Police Department and everyone in it with a $50 million dollar lawsuit which caused them to become in debt. Dumbsey Funded Failures The Dumbsey Space Center was a "multi-billion dollar piece of crap!" said Fred Harsh, CEO of the Mitch Dumbsey Corporation and he was trying to pay off the debt by forging checks. This was the reason why NASA cut funding for the program which crashed more than 4,000 rockets and wasted more than 67,000 acres of farmland and more people complained about the odor of burning chemicals making them sick and nothing was done about it until the U.S. government had to step in. Also, Dumbseyland has been criticized for being a scheme for getting more visitors to their failing park like the Killer Clown attraction where people were actually threatened to be killed by serial killers dressed up as clowns. Sections of the Park *Hipster Haven *Uranium Dumps *Hillary Clinton Museum *Asshatville *Bluntstown *Hell's Kitchen *Shits n' Giggles Theater *Lunatic Ranch *Crappy Movie Studios *Sovietland Former Attractions *The Hall of Murderers (1964-1996), shut down because of a problem with multiple murders occurring there. It was the last time any serial killer attractions were allowed in public. *Sewage Treatment Museum (1995-1999), closed after a pipe explosion causing a river of raw sewage to flood the section of the park. *Old Toytown (1964), abandoned after toys started to come alive and murder the guests. *Main Street Park (1991-2006), shut down after tainted food caused a huge outbreak of violent zombies and killed a bunch of tourists. The health department condemned the whole area as a hazard for human health and had it shut down. *The Dumbsey Gallery (1987–2007): was a failed gallery of Dumbsey-related art. The Dumbsey Gallery was the only area listed on Dumbsey World maps as both an attraction and a retail location. Also, the Gallery sometimes featured subliminal artwork and sketches from certain attractions or movies, sometimes (as in the 100 Muckeys exhibit) the displayed art was associated only with Dumbsey and not with any specific attraction, film, or event. Often, prints from the exhibit were available for purchase via the print-on-demand system, and the Gallery always featured items such as books about Dumbsey artwork. It was shut down about burnt to the ground by the CEO because of a scandal involving a series of counterfeit copyrighted materials that were sold illegally. *The Muckey Gallery (2005-2009) used to sell prints of the ride posters featured in the tunnels leading to and from Main Street Park. The former gallery was replaced by the Dumbsey World Suite. In October 2009 the gallery closed its doors forever, but now it sits empty on Main Street Park. *Dumbsey World Suite (2008-2014), a 2,000-square-foot luxury apartment. It was created as part of the failed promotion that ran from April through September of 2008 however it failed due to a waste of money. Now the area is filled with homeless people and rats. Category:Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks Category:Dumbsey Category:Dumb Ideas Category:Failures